


Heart in Heaven

by AFandomLover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s15e18 Despair, Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e18 Despair, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFandomLover/pseuds/AFandomLover
Summary: After learning that in the spanish dub destiel was officially canon I needed to write a story about what should have happened in Heaven.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 95





	Heart in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I felt quite tired towards the end, so I apologize if it seems rushed. Also, this is the closest I've wrote to smut. Hope you like it : )

_“Why does this sound like a goodbye?”_

_“Because it is. I love you”_

**_“I love you too, Cas”_ **

_“Goodbye, Dean”_

* * *

Dean arrives at Heaven and the first think he sees is the Roadhouse bar. He turns the corner towards the porch and he stops on his tracks. He stands there in shock for a long time, until he hears those familiar words.

“Hello, Dean”

“Cas?”

He walks a few steps towards him before stopping again.

“How- You-”

“Jack. He got me out and asked my help in restoring Heaven. We’ve created the Heaven you deserve, although I wasn’t expecting you to enjoy it so soon”

This makes Dean frown and brings tears to his eyes.

“I know. I’m- I’m sorry, Cas. I didn’t-”, he says as he looks down, the guilt squeezing his heart.

Cas puts a hand on his shoulder and squeezes.

“Dean, it’s okay. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you”

Dean looks up and the moment his eyes connect with Cas’ he puts his arms around his neck and buries his face on his shoulder.

“I’m so sorry, Cas. I couldn’t honour your- I wanted to live. For _you_. But it was hard. I felt...”, he scoffs, “I felt empty. I was finally free of Chuck and his stupid writing but all I could think about was how you weren’t there with me”

“Dean”, Cas tries to explain, but Dean interrupts him before he can say anything.

“And our last conversation only made it all the more harder”

“I admit that our last moments together were rather... rushed. But I thought you could find closure in our conversation. That it would make it easier to keep on living”

Dean leans away to look at him, but stays in his arms.

“Easier? Cas, how could you- It wasn’t easier. In fact, it was worse than ever. We finally had the courage to get our head out of our asses and admit our feelings and that fucking thing took you away. Took you from me!”

“Dean, I know”

“I love you, Cas! I have for a while but I didn’t think you-”

“How could you not know? I never hid that you were my favorite person. I even told you I loved you”

“You didn’t. When?”

“In the barn, after Ramiel. I thought I was dying and I needed to tell you”

“But you- You were telling all of us”

“No, Dean. I was telling you but I chickened out at the last moment”, he looks down in shame.

Dean takes his face on his hands and caresses his cheek.

“Hey, now I know”

“And you love me back”, says Cas with a smile.

“And I love you back”, repeats Dean as he leans in for a kiss.

Just as he is about to touch their lips, Cas stops him.

“Dean, everyone is here. They are waiting for you”

“Everyone?”

“Yes. Charlie, Kevin, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Rufus... Everyone you lost”

“They’re all here? They made it?”

“Yes. Well, Jack helped”

Cas turns and tries to pull Dean towards the door but he puts a hand on his chest to stop him.

“Cas”, he starts as he caresses his cheek again, “they can wait a little more”, and he finally puts his lips on Cas’.

Cas is quick to kiss back and Dean can’t stop a moan from scaping. They kiss for a few minutes until they hear someone clearing their throat.

Dean looks up and sees Charlie standing in the door and looking at them with a smile.

“Charlie!”, he screams as he lifts her off her feet.

“Hi, Dean. I missed you too”

“I’m sor-”

“Don’t you dare apologize. It wasn’t your fault. Really, it’s okay. We’re here now”

“I missed you so much”, he says as he hugs her again.

Cas looks at them and can’t help the smile that shines on his face. He knows how much Dean blames himself for her death.

Charlie leans away and punches Dean on the arm.

“Hey!”

“Why didn’t you tell me you had the hots for the angel? I could’ve helped!”

“I didn’t tell anyone. No one knew”

Charlie laughs and grabs his shoulder.

“Sorry to tell you, Dean, but everyone knew there was something between you two”

He looks at Cas and smiles.

“Well, now you know”

He kisses him again and puts an arm around his shoulders.

“Come on, let’s say hello to everybody”

**: * : * : * :**

After expending what felt like days talking to everyone and sharing stories, Cas took his hand and led him outside, where he showed him Baby parked on the driveway.

“Baby?”

“Well, it wouldn’t be perfect if you didn’t have Baby”, says Cas with a laugh.

Dean smiles and gets in.

“Where to?”, he asks as soon as Cas is inside.

“I’ll guide you”

“Okay, mysterious. I like it”

“It’s a surprise. You’ll see”

They drive for a while, listening to music and talking about whatever crosses their minds.

“Hey, how long where we there? It felt like days”

“Time works different here. It’s difficult to explain”

“Well, I had a great time. I really missed them. It felt good to see everyone again. Though I wished... well not really. But I missed Sam too”

“He’ll be here when his time comes. But as I said, time is different here, so it won’t feel as long for you”

“At least I got to say goodbye this time”

Cas reaches for his hand and holds it tight.

“Turn left here”

They drive down a bumpy road until they reach an old barn.

“Where are we? It looks familiar”

They get off the car and Dean finally realizes where he is.

“Is this the barn where we first met?”

“Technically we met in Hell, but yes. This is where you summoned me”

Dean reaches for his hand and they go in. Everything looks like that night all those years ago. Even the sigils are in place.

“Why are we here?”

“I wanted to... remember how it all started. I’ve been thinking a lot about you these last few days and when I was helping Jack I... accidentally created the barn”, he says with a blush.

“That’s kind of cute”, he whispers as he puts his arms around his neck, “I’ve been thinking about you too. When you said... when you told me you loved me, it made me rethink every moment we’ve had. Specially this last year. I- I’m so sorry about everything I’ve said or done”

“Dean, you don’t have to explain”

“Yes, I do. I tried to tell you a few times, but we were always interrupted. Not this time. You need to know. When I... When Chuck told us that he had been planning our whole life, that every choice I thought I had made hadn’t even been a choice, I was mad. I was fucking pissed. And the more I thought about it the angrier I got. And I’m sorry I took it out on you. But every time I thought about you, I thought _maybe my feelings aren’t real. Maybe Chuck just wanted to confuse me or maybe he found it funny. Maybe he put you in my life and every moment between us was just Chuck writing his fucking story_. And then he said that you were the only being in all the universes he couldn’t control and I felt like a fucking dick. All the things I said... I’m so sorry, Cas”

“Dean, you don’t have to apologize. I admit that I was hurt, but I know you. I knew you were going through something. And you already apologized in Purgatory”

“Yeah, but I didn’t- You deserved to hear it”

Cas cleans the tears running down Dean’s cheeks with his thumbs and smiles.

“You know what really made the Empty come for me?”

“You telling me you loved me”

“I hoped that would work but it didn’t come until you told me you loved me too. Because _you_ make me happy, Dean Winchester”

And with that he leans in and pulls him down for a passionate kiss. Dean puts his hands on his waist and pushes their bodies together, wanting to feel as close as possible.

They move towards the end of the room and when Dean feels the table at his back he sits on it and wraps his legs around Cas while running his fingers through his hair. Cas lets out a moan and pushes closer, deepening the kiss.

“Cas”, he tries to say.

“Cas”, he repeats.

“Cas!”

“What?”

“I don’t... This place’s filthy, could we move this somewhere else?”

Cas kisses him again and pulls away.

“Of course, Dean. I created a house for you”

“For us”, Dean says with a smile and kisses him before pulling towards the Impala.

“I can fly us there”

“Okay”, he sighs.

Cas pulls him into a hug and flies them to a house similar to Bobby’s. _Their_ house.

“You want a tour?”

“Later. But you can show me our bedroom”

“Our bedroom?”

“Well, you are staying, aren’t you?”, he says suddenly feeling unsure.

“Of course. If you’ll have me”

Dean pulls him down for a kiss and Cas leads them inside and towards the bed.

**: * : * : * :**

They are laying in bed, Dean sleeping with his head on Cas’ chest and his arm across his torso, when Cas feels it. Sam has arrived.

“Dean”, he whispers as he runs his fingers through his hair.

Dean nuzzles his face in Cas’ neck and groans.

“Dean, wake up”

“What?”

“Sam’s here”

“What?”

“I can take you to him”

“What happened? He wasn’t supposed to-”

“Dean, it’s okay. I told you time works different here. He’s lived a long and good life”

Dean leans up and kisses him. He intended for it to be a short peck, but when he feels Cas’ tongue on his lips he can’t help but lean in closer.

“Cas”, he says before rolling over and sitting on Cas’ lap.

Cas runs his hands over his chest, causing Dean’s nipples to harden, before pulling him down by his neck to kiss him and rub their crotches together. This makes Dean let out a moan and move his hips faster.

Cas rolls them over, reverses their position and kisses his way down Dean’s neck, leaving a mark.

“Cas”, he groans, “I’m- I’m close”

“Me too”

“Come on, Cas. Come on”

Dean puts his hands on his butt to push him closer and they both climax while moaning the other’s name.

“Wow, Cas. That was...”

Cas kisses him softly and leans away.

“Come on. Let’s get ready and say hello to Sam”

**: * : * : * :**

Cas takes them to the Impala and Dean drives until Cas tells him to stop.

“Here. I’ll stay here, give you some privacy”

“Cas, you don’t have to-”

“It’s okay, Dean. I’ll see him when you’re done”

Dean kisses him and steps out of the car, walking down the bridge. He feels a presence on his right and smiles.

“Heya, Sammy”

**Author's Note:**

> These last few weeks have been a rollercoaster of emotions and I feel like I haven't rested since episode 18 aired.


End file.
